Forbidden forests
by ForbiddenForest56
Summary: Forests. Mmmm trees.
1. Chapter 1

The forbidden forest. Read please?

I walked softly into the dark forest, the gentle breeze blowing sweetly around me. It was paradise. Away from my Transgendered lover, away from my family, away from friends - just free. I started skipping merrily, but soon realised the ultra speeds that my legs going at, irritated my Penis, yet stimulated my vagina. I was in a tough position.

The intense darkness of the forest overwhelmed me so that i felt the need to walk towards and press myself up against the rough bark of the closest tree for comfort. I softly traced the pattern of the bark with my hand.

It felt nice. Strangely satisfying. I looked up to see the tall tree top sway heavily in the wind. Almost as if it was sharing the same sensation I was receiving. I couldn't help myself - I had to taste. I slowly unravelled my tongue, held back my silky long hair and carefully caressed the rough bark with my tongue. It tasted sweet, like toffee. I gradually started getting faster, vigorously attacking the base with my tongue.

I felt great charge of electricity spreading from my core all the way through my body as i attacked the the trees delicate roots with my winding tongue, getting into places the knooks and crannies of the tree that no woodland creature would've ever ventured before.

It felt so nice, my erect penis now pulsating with pleasure. Where did this sudden crave for tree's come from? They all appeared so attractive so beautiful in individuality. I ripped every root I could find from the binding tree, who was now groaning with pleasure. We were one, our sexual impulses taking control of both body and mind. One of the roots slowly started moving, creeping towards my vagine. It delicately touched my clit, before vigorously lengthening, going deeper within.

I caressed the tree with my lips as the root crawled deeper into me, brushing my throbbing penis as it went. I threw my head back as i heard the trees around creaking, turning me on further, i started moving slowly on the tree, my t-shirt snagging on one of the branches, ripping it completely off.

I continued to molest the tree and it me, us both enjoying the great sexual experience. Sap started to ooze out from under the trees rough bark, slowly trickling down the trunk of the tree. I watched for a few seconds before i darted my tongue out quickly to lap it up. Again it had a sweet hint of toffee, the taste intensified as i continued with my licking. The tree groaned and my eyes widened as the branches of the tree came and wrapped themselves around my womanly yet manly body. I was in heaven.

The tree embraced my body with full grip, and pulled me further to the top. A number of smaller branches began to molest my penis which was now pulsating with intense pleasure. Another slipped into my vagine, nice and deep. I lay back, resting my whole body on the tree's masculine branches. I was so hot, yet so cold my heart pounding heavily.

I knew that i was almost there, that the tree was almost there. I felt acute sadness as i realised we were almost at an end. The trees branches started to speed up, faster and more vigorously, it's luscious leaves brushing my body. I gripped the largest branch that my sweating hands could reach as hard as could as i tensed up for the overwhelming release. The tree started to shudder.

Sap exploded from the base right to the very tip of the highest branch. I was completely covered in the sweet juices that the Tree ejaculated. I gulped the thick sticky fluid until it was removed completely from my face. The tree was now both giving me a handjob and fingering me, so hard, so good. It was so vigorous.

Until all of a sudden I came, received a double orgasm from mother nature. I ejaculated all over the tree, it's branches smearing the cum all over the roots. It gently put me down. I lay on the floor, smiling, looking up at the tree in awe of the events that had just occurred. I felt almost complete.


	2. Nom

Another chapter of our lovely story. Enjoy.

I lied there on the floor for a few seconds to let my pulse slow down and went back over the recent event in my head, in had come into this forest to find myself and even though I just had a wonderful, joyful, pleasurable experience, I was not found.  
I looked up at those marvelous branches and kissed the tree goodbye, licking off the remainders of the vanilla substance that now covered it.  
My penis and vagina back into their normal position, I continued my walk walking delicately trying this time not to irritate them. As I walked and looked around me, it seemed like the trees were looking at me, talking to me through the wind.  
" I want you" I heard everywhere. But the most disturbing part was, I wanted them back. It had been such a wonderful orgasmic experience I shivered of pleasure at the thought of where those branches had touched me. "More, I thought to myself, I need more".  
After a few hundred thousand Kilometers I started to feel hungry. So I looked around me and saw that was at the edge of the forest. I gently bent down, rubbing myself against the trees surrounding me, and picked up a leafed that I ate. The revelation then came to me. It was Like Sex in my mouth.

The smooth sensation tickled the inside of my mouth; it felt warm and fuzzy - like the feeling received when in love. I picked up another, this time rubbing the top, calming it before I devoured it with quick haste. I soon found myself picking up leaf after leaf, Ivy, Oak, Pine - each with its individual taste. My penis started to erect just as my pussy got intensely wet. I had to stop before I got too carried away.  
The tree's around started swaying once again. I heard there almightily creek as I pulled off my top once again and it made me smile. I was the slut of nature, turning on every tree in the area. I knew I couldn't last another rough time with Mother Nature, for my recent experience was overwhelming. It was just a strip tease this time. I put my top back on and started walking down the forest, sensually smirking at ever on looking tree.

I continued padding softly through the forest for hours, desperately trying to ignore the rushing of blood through my veins towards my still erect and straining penis. I bent down to pick up a luscious leaf to release myself, when I noticed I had come to a stop at the edge of a small patch of grass, smothered in moonlight. A deer was lying down nibbling at the long blades of grass; I made my way over to it, curious. It noticed my presence and quickly scarpered, leaving a print in the grass. I wondered how the grass felt against the deer, how it would feel against my naked manly and womanly body.

I lay down on the patch, spreading my legs wide so that the wind stimulated my vagine. It was so good, gently brushing my clit, creating heavily good sensations upon my penis. I turned over, face flat not he grass. It started to tickle my face, and slowly molested my breasts. Once again I was being molested by the organisms of the forest. As my penis started to erect fully, I clutched a cluster of grass and ripped it from its roots. The molestation that the plants were giving got stronger. I started to moan, getting louder and louder when suddenly,

Everything came into place! I fully orgasmed all over the grass patch and a humongous amount of vanilla substance flowed out of me. I could feel the grass sighing with pleasure and I could feel mother natures content. I closed my eyes and waited for my senses to come back. I stayed on the grass until the moon was shinning above my head in the deep sky full of stars.

I decided that i had had my sexual needs fufilled for now and would come back to my beautiful forest when my needs arise again. I got up off the grass, to start walking home and back to reality. Yet as i was walking i got the feeling that the trees did not want me to leave, their creaking followed me as i started to walk faster. I felt something grab my leg and i crashed to the ground, something else grabbed my other leg and then i was being dragged backwards. It was the trees. I felt immensly fearful of what they were going to do to me. Earlier when i was molesting the tree it enjoyed it, but i did not wish to be molested by mother nature at this very precise moment. The tree stopped dragging me and let me go, i got up and started to run vigorously, some may say spasticly....

I felt the roots underneath me quake. The tree tops started spurting vines at me! I ran faster, my insticnts at full speed. My sexual stimulation had been lost, i sensed a more aggressive side to the tree's. They wanted me bad, I wanted them gone. Eventually one grabbed my foot, pulling me to the ground. I screamed loudly, as if in the height of an orgasm, but no. I was scared. Another vine grabbed my hair ripping piece by piece off. The whole of my scalp and centre of my head had been removed of it's siliky hair. I was in floods of tears of both pain and sheer remorse. What had I done, I had turn these beautiful tree's into vicious creatures. My head felt cold as the wind blew heavily upon it. The remaining flaps of hair on the side kept my ears warm, as if I was a middle aged man aging. I was still in full struggle as one of the tree's entered my Vagine. I squeeled and managed to break free with an instant...

I could see the edge of the forest where a road lay, safe from the vigorously molesting trees. I started sprinting towards the road at the fastest speed I could go, the vines of the trees keeping up with me, still attempting to capture me. Just before I reached the edge of the forest I violently tripped and brained myself. I felt the vines wrapping around my body and turning my half conscious body over. I could do nothing to resist. The vines grabbed my still pulsating penis, though why I was sexually aroused at this point was a mystery to me. They tugged on me; it felt like it was about to be snatched off, one of the vines reached up to my half bald head and gently patted my bald part. Through the pain I vaguely made out the sun starting to raise, the forest getting lighter. It was almost day time. Yet I was still here in the aggressive yet sexually pleasing forest. I was too busy focusing on the sun to notice the vines had retracted and the trees were now leaving me alone. Shaking my almost hairless head, I rose and stumbled out of the forest. It was the start of another day. I had come into this forest with a full head of glorious hair, complete adoration for trees and had left with a lack of hair and a mixed feeling of fear and adoration for the beautifully scary trees. I had a feeling I would return.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoyy 3 x

I began to walk forward, leaving the dark forest behind me and with it, the extraordinary sexual fantasy I had had. It felt sad to leave. I had only spent a couple of days in the forest but it had been the most amazing ones of my entire sexual existence. I had discovered things I would never thought I could. A craving for trees I never thought I had but at the same time, I had always felt inside of me. I wiped a tear off my cheek, remembering those imaginable moments I had thought that I would return, but was now too terrified of what might happen If I did. I brushed what was left of my hair behind my ear and determined not to look back, continued my journey which would bring me home.

The winding roads that lead back to the safety of my home and away from the sexually enticing trees seemed to go on forever. My heart still pulsating with great speed.... I was extremely aware of the rustling forests either side of me, the trees begging me to return...promising that they wouldn't cause me any more pain this time...that they would be gentle with me. I ran my shaking hands over my mildly hairless head and let out a heavy sob from which some phlegm appeared. I hurriedly wiped it away and raised my eyes from the ground, realizing that I had returned home.

I proceeded quickly down the pathway and shoved myself roughly into the front door of my house and it swung open. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and made my way through the deadly silent house, rather exhausted and needing to change my radically ripped clothes, that were still emanating the trees vanillary scent. I breathed in heavily before I rid myself of my torn clothes, surprised that my undergarments were missing. I and turned to the washing machine. The space looked so tight and safe...I ran my hand around the circular hole before attempting to climb inside.

In my exhausted state I did not realize what I was doing and found myself unable to fit ...deciding that maybe the washing machine wasn't the best place...I walked my completely naked womanly/manly self up into my dark green bedroom...reminding me of the sexual colour of the trees, I felt another treegasm coming along at a rapid speed, terrified I curled under the duvet covers, wrapping them around me until I felt secure.

I could not see the tree's as I did in my first experience. All had changed now, I was scared, frightened that at any time one could attack. I got up and looked in the mirror, my precious hair had been brutally ripped from the skull and I slowly sobbed as I brushed the remaining side flaps before waxing the red raw area that had been maliciously assaulted. I heard a thump down stairs. It was my mum. What was I to do? I had a lot of explaining to do. I slowly crept down the stairs, before my mother ran to me. She crashed into tears when she saw my state. "Where have you been? We have been so worried! Your hair? You've been gone two days!" I could not speak; I was bombarded with question after question. I just cried and stayed close within my mothers Arms.

Still violently sobbing in my mothers comforting arms, i was led to the sofa and sat down, mother staying close to me the whole time. "I demand you tell me what happened Racile." She looked at me concerned, running her fingers through the remains of my gloriously silky hair. "Racile please? And your hair isn't really that bad, i think it rather suits your look darling." I looked away from my dear mother and glanced out of one of the windows, there they were. The trees. Staring at me. Waving their vicious branches as if they were mocking me.

I turned back to my mother. "It was them mum." I sluggishly lifted my arm and pointed out of the window. "The trees. They took my innocence. They enticed me so. I was not aware of what they were thinking. They're just so beautiful and so sexually charged."  
Stunned into what I could only call extremist radical silence, her mouth in the shape of a silent O, mother nodded her head just slightly and i continued. "The first day was amazing. I can't explain how exactly I felt. But it was heavenly. The trees were all too aware of how to please me, to fulfill my sexual needs. But then they seemed frantic. I wanted to get away. I did. But they were too vigorous." I softly stroked my mothers hand, she was sat there, statuesque. "You do understand what I'm saying mother? I was heavily raped by the trees. They tore me in more than one way."

I looked up at my mother, she looked shocked. I looked to the floor when she lifted my chin up with the tip of her finger. "Racile, there is much you need to know. About our family, our genes, our blood" I looked longingly into my mothers eyes. I was confused upon these words. "We... listen Racile, we are not normal. We knew at some point in our family line, a hermaphrodite would be born." I looked down at my private areas and started fondling my balls, whilst slipping my finger into my vagine. "You Racile, are the hermaphrodite. You were born to have sex, have sex with nature. You are like the Jesus of present, a profit spreading the prophecy through tree's." My mother started holding me tight, I was scared. I gripped my balls tighter causing acute pain. A tear dripped from my eye.

"But mother. If that is so, then why were they so vicious towards me? What they did has left me with scars. I know my precious hair will grow back but inside i am dissolving. How can I have sex with them, knowing that they raped me?" I buried my face in my mothers warm and comforting shoulder.  
"Oh Racile. They did not mean any harm. You see there hasn't been a sexual hermaphrodite like you for years. They were sexually charged back when I was just a...well when I was as young as you. They are just frustrated and let their natural instincts take over. Do not blame them for what they have done, they will be gentle from now on." She rubbed her hand slowly on my bare shoulder. "Now it's time to sleep Racile. To dream of different ways in which to perform with them. You must pass on your sexual acts."  
I nodded. Silently i walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I stopped at the window and looked solemnly down at the trees. They rustled in the soft breeze. Seeming to whisper the words "Fuck me".

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling, my head deep in intense physical thoughts and feeling completely awake. I was ready to go back to the trees, to experience different ways of transferring and receiving the love. I looked at my side clock which was, ironically, a tree-clock and a sigh escaped me when I saw it indicated that it was only 02:46 PM.

My dad had bought it for me for my 12th birthday, two years before his tragic death. "Did you ever know about this dad?" I whispered quietly, "Is that why you were, yourself so fond of them, trees?" I knew I would never get an answer to that question and I briefly wondered which side of my family this strange inheritance came from. Was it from my dad's side, strong and confident? or my mum's tender and soft? Either way I was the one who had inherited it. I did not know if I should feel sad or happy. Strangely I didn't feel either. I felt a mixed of fear but excitement as well. "Common, Racile, I told myself, you need to pull yourself together" I couldn't stay in my room any longer. They were calling to me. I slowly got up, brushed my side flaps pulled on some undergarments as well as an old T-shirt ( I wasn't planning on keeping it on for long so I didn't bother wearing a clean one) and short skirt with "easy access" for the branches to reach to my sexual parts. I came down the stairs as quietly as I could and glanced inside my mothers bedroom where I saw her fast asleep. I didn't bother leaving a note. she would know where I was. I had a duty to accomplish. I open the front door and closed it behind me. I then slowly started walking staring confidently ahead. The Tree knew it, as well as me. It was time.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter :D x

I returned to the once innocent forest of trees, its innocence seemed to have faded after my last visit and I anxiously awaited to see what pleasures and pains this visit brought. My penis began to stiffen with excitement as I saw the beautiful Oak that had willingly caressed me before. I stood still to see a blanket of grass before me. Upon the grass lay a pick nick of tea and biscuits, neatly presented in a way which was strangely satisfying. I leant down to look closer, "digestives, my favourite" I thought to myself. I started crushing them up, and placed the crumbs on a saucer. I rolled up the $5 note I had in my pocket and started snorting the crumbs, bit by bit. I smiled as they crept down my throat. No one knew my love for biscuits, I was far too embarrassed to admit that I actually snort them. I guzzled down the tea and looked straight ahead at the collection of tree's before me.

The digestives crumbs had created a contenting haze throughout my body, i was less nervous and begun to dazedly amble towards the waiting trees, that were buzzing with intense excitement. I reached the base of the largest tree, the way it stood was utterly alluring and sent a burst of pleasurable fire all the way through my body. Every fibre of my being knew that i was ready to carry on spreading my sexual desires throughout the trees. I remembered what my mother had said, I was like Jesus, distributing my message of love.  
I fell to my knees on the soft earthy ground and leaned my head towards the roots. I stuck out my flexible tongue and tenderly licked the base of the tree, slowly travelling upwards at an agonizing speed. I plunged my winding tongue into the cracks in the bark, taking my sweet time to get used to the exquisite taste of the vanillary liquid slowly dripping from the tree.  
Being in the state that I was, I couldn't resist tearing off my clothes, wanting to rub myself up against the tree and familiarise myself with the rough bark once again, my pulsating penis all to ready to insert itself into the deep holes.  
Yet the tree seemed to have another idea, it's twisting vines came down and gently wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles, just tight enough so that i wouldn't be able to free myself without help. The oaks vines pushed my back up against the smooth silky bark of a close by beech tree. The tree seemed to pause waiting for my permission. I smiled alluringly, my side flaps moving steadily in the wind. "Proceed."

The vines rapidly entered my body, digging deep within my vagine once again. I started to sweat heavily just as the beach rapped it's branch around my Penis. Together they heaved me to the top, it was scary but indeed, highly sexual. I could see everything from here, the towns lights glimmering, whilst still able to see the sea blustering in the wind. I smiled as the tree's wrapped more and more vines around me, I giggled as the oak tree started filling my mouth with Acorns. I then spat them all out in a sexual manor at the surrounding tree's, waking them up from there Midnight sleep. I started groaning loudly as the beech tree whipped my back. I started to bleed, but nothing could stop me from this amazing sensation. I screamed in an orgasmic rhythm shouting "YES... YES... FUCK... ME..." The tree's started to simultaneously creak along with my shouting. They suddenly started throwing me from side to side, across the sky as if I were flying - allowing my naked body to be free. I felt different tree's from around touch me, rubbing my naked vine wrapped body. It was as if I was in synch with the tree's. I could tell exactly who was who, it was strange yet amazingly wonderful. A rose bush started laying it's prickly vines all over my breasts. How it reached so far high, I could not understand. Blood shot everywhere covering the vines tree's and grass below - this was quickly absorbed. I knew they wanted it. Suddenly the tree's threw me to the floor, winded I arched my back gasping for air. I whimpered slightly as I watched my dark red blood trickle silently down my body, the vines tangled around me continued absorbing it. I smiled. The trees were part of me now. There was no going back, not that I wished too. I was enchanted. This was beyond anything that I could have ever imagined. I watched as one of the vines crept up my body and wiped some blood from the top of my breast before tracing my lips, I parted my mouth and engulfed the rough vine, sliding my tongue over it, lapping the juices off, the vine tightened, I let go of it and cried out in joy.

All around me, tree's started ejaculating there sap, spurting it upon each other. I skipped merrily from tree to tree, licking of what remains I could. As I wondered past, the tree's would molest me in awe, as if they were worshiping me in there tree form. I had spread the love, I could see. Tree's upon Tree's creaked as I smiled at them and it made me happy. I understood what my mother was explaining. I was the chosen one, sent from above in hermaphrodite form to relieve the tree's of there sexual hungers. I flung my arms in the air and tree vines from all around slithered there soft yet smoothly rough vines down my body. I tilted my head in the air to see the stars; yet as I looked closer, I saw something astonishing. The stars seemed to have formed a Giant penis, aiming towards a tree. In awe of this moment I closed my eyes and allowed nature to continue there touching of my body. I felt at one with nature, with love and I felt as though I belong.

I spent the rest of the day with the trees, sexually sharing the chemistry our bodies instinctly had. By the time they had retrieve to shake their leaves tenderly above me, leaving me completely naked once again, the night was here and I could feel my body aching for sleep, even though i was awake like i never had been before. I let my body rest for a while, listening to the sound of the branches sweeping slowly above my head. I got up deciding that it was time to go home, my eyes searched around for the t-shirt and skirt in which I arrived in, yet I could not see them and mentally decided that I would claim them when I returned back to the shining forest. I gambled pleasantly back to my house, eating a few luscious pointy leaves on the way. I arrived back and ran to my mother joyfully.

"Racile! You must be more careful with your clothes! You may feel that walking naked amongst everybody is the best thing to do, but I advise you to wear clothes, people may be frightened." She heavily patted me on the back and I smiled.

"I just get so lost when I am being pleasured by trees. I can't help it." I jumped up and down in my merry state, forgetting that I was still rather naked.

"Racile. Enough." My mother said firmly. "You're enjoyment of your nakedness is mildly worrying for me."

"Sorry mother. I forget greatly. Forgive me?" She nodded giving me a slight smile. I then remembered that i was craving much sleep and so dragged myself upstairs. Again I paused at my bedroom window, yet this time I was not frightened. I watched as the branches of the trees swept slowly, as if the trees were waving to me. I sighed happily. I felt peaceful. No longer the slut of mother nature, more of a high class hermaphrodite prostitute, happily giving myself away in return of wondrous pleasure. I knew that the trees also felt the same. Complete.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke from a deep sleep, laying curled up snuggled next to my Teddy (Dildo), it gave me comfort after a night of wild dreams, thoughts unimaginable by the poor sexual nature of a normal person. I smiled as this thought crossed my mind and sat up to look out the window. I saw the trees - they swayed rhythmically as I waved at them. I laughed heavily but suddenly realized I was naked, and yet worse exposing myself to nosey neighbors outside. I stuck my penis next to the window, let a small amount of urine slip and went downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs Mother ran up to me with a beautiful egg, scrambled with a side coating of tomato sauce. It reminded me of my bloody experience the night before. I once again laughed, more of a chuckle. Being naked, my mother saw my whole body. She looked me up and down and exclaimed "Racile!? What is up with your breasts?! They look badly damaged". I licked a bit of egg from the plate and answered...

"It was just a bit of fun with the trees mother. Not even acutely wrong. You're then one that convinced me to make love to their voluptuous roots." I bent down and continued to lap up the eggs.  
"Damota called whilst you were sleeping. You've been neglecting him Racile." Mother sighed. I knew that sigh well. She had lusted after my transgendered lover ever since I had first bought him and his long tangled black mane of hair home. Especially since he was wearing a corset and six inch heels at the time....mother has a thing about transgendered males in heels.  
"I apologize heavily mother. I know. I had almost forgotten about him. The trees are more pleasing than him mother. You can't expect me to think about him when I'm entangled in their large vines"

"Racile! That is no way to talk about him! You have been with him three years now, and all you have shown is neglect. He clearly loves you, try loving back". I looked down at my bruised breasts, thought about the intense pleasure they brought. "I will call him later mother, I promise I will. I just need to find myself right. I believe my life belongs with the trees. But we'll see" My mother Looked down at my widened vagine, and frowned - "You may be prophet Racile, but this is not a fairytale, you're going to need someone like Damota in your life". After breakfast I finally got dressed and put my best ball gown on. I brushed the remains of my hair, and waxed my hair intensely rubbing until I got a beautiful shine. I had to look my best; it was my first day out into town since my encounter. I picked up my phone and decided I should call Damota, at least explain.

The phone rung sharply twice before it was picked up. "Suuuuuuupppp." Came a raspy voice from the other end. It was most definitely Damota.  
"Damota my love! It's Racile!!" My gaze travelled towards the window, where I observed a blue tit hopping around the garden. I smiled and with my free hand I gently played with my balls.  
"Oh Racile!!! Where have you been my beautiful bucktoothed hermaphrodite?! I have been lost without you...my last dress snagged on a bush as I was walking past and I have been grieving it since!" I heard a loud crash and then a long silent pause before I heard his fog horn breathing again.  
"Damota. What just happened?" I had my suspicions but allowed him to say first.  
"Nothing...nothing at all." He was breathing heavily and I heard a gentle creaking in the background.  
"Damota who's there with you in your room? It sounds like a rocking chair going back and forth..." I gasped heavily, not letting my breath go until I started turning a dark shade of purple. "It's Bobo isn't it!!? You've got Bobo in your room, in his rocking chair!!!"  
"Listen Racile. I never meant to...Bobos such an amazing lover, him being an ex clown and all...he's got all sorts of new tricks! I couldn't resist!!!" He gave out a low chuckle.  
"He's 97, Damota. You fool! How could you?! 97!!!" I leant back against the wall and slid down to the floor.  
"His wrinkles Racile!! They're just so sexual. Don't tell me that you wouldn't have resisted if he had brought his rocking chair all the way to your house and then sat it in naked?!" My mind wondered as I imagined Bobo sitting there naked twirling his clown nose...Yum.  
"This breaks my heart into many pieces you realize!! Yes. Bobo is extremely sexual. But would I break up with you if I was making sexy times with him?! No. Just no." I glared, wishing he could see me. Me and my wondrous side flaps.  
"I've got to leave now Racile. I must make love to Bobo heavily or he may die. Gooodbyyyyye." The phone line went dead and I threw the phone at the wall in a fit of anger, and then turned away. A salty tear slid down my face.

In my distress I realized my ball gown had ripped down the chest area. My left boob hung out as if it had been neglected, and tugged to the extent that it could not lactate. I was so angry, upset that Damota would leave me for a wrinkly ex clown such as Bobo. He was 90 years older! I felt physically sick at the thought of what there child would look like.

This thought made me incredibly hungry, so I went to get some breakfast. I got out of the house to collect the milk only to find a rogue blue tit vigorously pecking at one of the milk bottles shiny tops. Peck. peck. Peck. Watching it curiously I gently stoked it, before bending down to tenderly lick its soft feathery wing. It felt soft, young and unimaginably smooth. I let it hope on my nose after a few minutes of vigorous licking of its wing. It felt the need to repay the favour and so started caressing my eye ball with its tongue. I sat there in an orgasmic state, the blue tit continuously lapping up the eyeball due that rested on the top layer of my pupil. I let it hop back on the milk bottle, opened my mouth and moved closer to the bird in all its beauty. I then engulfed it raw. Licking my lips I giggled and skipped back inside. It wriggled viciously in my mouth pecking repeatedly at my tonsil. With one large crunch it was dead. I took a few more bites before swallowing the creature with great haste. I realized I had now spilt blood on my ball gown. I went to sit for my breakfast, and started sobbing slowly as I devoured the rest of my breakfast.

Once I had finished sobbing and eating I cleaned my dress and made my way out of the front door to the town. I decided to skirt along the forest path.  
The thought of Damota and Bobo was still in my head. A vivid image stuck at the front of my mind. I felt my penis erect. And I noticed I was wet. It took me a full five minutes to realize a vine had detached itself from a tree and had clung around my sexual area. I half ran to the nearest tree and clung to the bark. Other vines came down and wipes the tears from my face.  
Then I heard a creaking rocking sound. A moan or two followed. Then "OHH DAMOTA!!!!"  
The trees felt my anger rise I walked a few paces and there behind the large oak tree which I had once shared such an amazing experience was the chair and clown outfit. Along with Damota and Bobo.

I stared in shock at the sexual goings on that were occurring between Bobo and Damota. It made me physically sick to see Bobo naked. Why did they have to do this in the forest? Why now? I suddenly vomited all over my ball gown. I knew I couldn't walk down town in this state, and so undressed and licked as much of the sick off as possible.

The vile duo still hadn't noticed that I was there, standing naked with my ball gown in my shaking sweaty hands. I glared at their slowly moving bodies before grabbing the discarded clown costume and rushing out of my beloved forest. I was not in the mood to make love to my favourite trees today. Though my whole body ached to touch their masculine branches and feel them against me. I could not.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran starting to flood into tears, not wasn't sure where I was only knowing that there was a large amount of tree movement in the area. I suddenly tripped, falling face flat on a mole hole, gravel and mud crowding my mouth. I quickly stood up in horror and started chewing the Earthy substance, while once again urinating on the spot. I looked up into the sky as I finished my last gulp when I felt a familiar vine wrap itself around my Left arm. I struggled and looked down to see the vine, yet no apparent tree whereby it could have come from. It started to caress my body vigorously, crawling under the clown costume, digging into my skin. It felt different, yet strangely pleasurable - I understood now it was not the same vine that had urged to attack me before. I Stayed where I was, closed my eyes and tried to forget what was happening, I was neither worried nor happy. I just let myself go. Suddenly I felt I was not alone, I could feel the presence of something else, other than the beautiful vine that had now crawled up my vagine. I turned round in slight fear to find a Huge green bird staring at me from behind one of the bushes. it was about 5 feet tall and looked like a large, yet primitive fish.

I tried to scream, however it was cancelled out by the extreme orgasmic groan that bellowed from my small mouth. To my surprise a large, yet juicy lemon crept up behind the bird and started telling me that I was not fit to be seen by a giant green fishlike bird and that I should now stretch my lip over my large head and slowly eat it. It was a very complex thing to master and by the time I had managed to do it, the lemon was gone. I unfolded my lip and once again, unravelled my tongue. I slowly started licking the bird and could feel the familiar pleasure rising in me. He started shaking, showing me he wanted more so I gave him it. Hard. I licked my lips as it made a flapping sound with its left wing. I laughed and teased its beak with my breast.  
Once again I stretched my lip, and spread it right over the blessed birds body. It was now within my lip, edging towards my mouth. I felt it's five foot body whimper with Confusion. I cackled in delight, and then swallowed it with one efficient gulp. "Yum, fricken." I thought to myself.

Heavily needing to digest my awkward meal, I heaved myself up upon the nearest creeping branch of a tree, the tree welcomed my presence with a tender swat across my face from one of its vines. I rubbed my warm cheek against the branch above me, before climbing up further. As soon as the trees mass of leaves covered my view of the soft earth below me, I stopped and sat down, dangling my legs off the side of the thin branch.  
It was only then I realised that the large birds beak had lodged itself in my throat, I gagged severely before reaching my hand into my throat and delicately plucking out the birds beak from within. I caressed the hard shell of the beak with my tongue and then dropped it, watching it fall through the immense piles of leaves. I heard a slight thud as it hit the earthy ground and smiled intensely.  
I leaned back against the tree to continue digesting the bird, my eyes droopy. Just before I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard two sets of small feet marching along the branches towards me.  
I opened my eyes wide, just in time to see two, what can only be described as eggs with legs, appearing from behind a branch opposite me.

They started getting closer, and it started to become clearer that indeed, these two ovular creatures were in fact eggs. I shouted over in my deep, yet soft voice "Excuse me, what might you be?" The two Eggs seemed to be deep in argument, both continuously shouting abuse at one another. The one seemed clearly to be a male, it was wearing a small top hat and was holding a walking stick that looked ebony, a wood I thought was near impossible to purchase. He had two rather disproportionately large eyes that seemed to gleam during the argument; he further had a lightly curled moustache and a gold chained monocle that shined in all its wonder. The other looked to be a female, similar to the male but instead wore a pink (what looked to be a wedding) hat and two ruby read high heal shoes, that were so small I felt if I were to swallow them I am sure to choke. They both had very large legs, reaching up to 3 times the height of their shells alone.

I giggled merrily and this time bellowed "Excuse me! I wish to know why one is in my presence!" whilst in mid laughter. They both suddenly stopped arguing and looked directly at me. They looked strangely tasty... Yet I knew after eating a large bird, two raw eggs would not go down nicely. The male walked closer across the branch and hopped onto mine. He looked up to me and spoke in a quiet, grand voice: "Hello young Sir, I am Sir Egg - Leader of the Egg Party and mayor of the singular egg constituency that remains in the heart of Eggville, and this is my wife Dame Egg. Excuse our behaviour, we never usually argue in the presence of a guest, how may we help you". I once again giggled, the Egg assumed I was a "Sir" referring to a boy, due to my wonderful sideflaps and male like nature. He could not see my duo-genitalia that made me who I am, and thus I zipped down my clown Uniform to reveal all, before replying to the Eggs with Legs couple.


End file.
